Zodiac Organization Part 3!
by ILikeMySitar9
Summary: Roxal is all grown up and is ready to take on the challenge of school life! But is he ready to handle the stares, bullies, and the lovely, beautiful, stunning, Sokru? And when is Roxal going to get his powers! Is he ever going to get them, or is he a late bloomer? Last installment of Zodiac! LEMONZ!


**HAPPY FREAKING AKUROKU DAY! I WAITED AND WAITED TO UPDATE THIS THINGY FOR AKUROKU DAY AND I WAITED AWESOMELY! ****WOOOOWWW!** But sad face, people; are right behind me as I'm uploading this so I had to upload it the DAY AFTER FREAKING AKUROKU DAY. Alright, read on!

"What's this all about?"

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. This is about Roxal and Sorku. Sorku and her parents will join us in a moment. Roxal's issue is about his vandalism of the school." Me and Axel look over surprised at Roxal who is sitting in the corner with their arms crossed. Roxal starts his plea.

"It's not my fault, how many times do I have to say that? It was Seiner! He's the one who provoked me!" The principle glares at him angrily. "But you're the one who broke the schools fountain with that blasted blade of yours!" I perk up my ears at this.

"Wait, blade?" The principle sighs loudly and rubs his temples. "Roxal, show them."

Roxal stands up and smirks at us before a red light shines. The light takes form into a Chakram put together with a Keyblade, one mini Chakram on one end, and another on the other side. A small sea-salt ice cream charm was hanging down from a red chain at the end of it.

"I got my powers."

**The day before~!**

Roxal was a quiet baby. Almost never cried, and when he did they were for food or change. He was really active, hell, he still is! He loves to explore the other worlds, or at least, he _would_ love to. Once he gets his powers and all. And while I was pregnant, and same with after I had Roxal, no matter how much teasing Axel did, he refused to touch me! He was afraid of hurting the baby, and then after Roxal was born, Axel was near Roxal all the time to make sure he was okay. I had to beg, cry, and even the dreaded guilt trip of 'Do you not love me anymore?'

Harsh, I realize, but it got me, uh, never mind. But, he would still never go all the way… It pissed me off so bad… Anyway, I'm getting off task. Roxal is a great kid, helpful with everything, nice, charming; he takes after Axel, mostly. But hey, I'm not complaining! To me, Roxal is perfect.

"Hey Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

I look up from the movie that me and Axel were watching. Well, kinda watching. We were under a blanket cuddling until Axel's hands decided to be adventurous with my ass. See? A freaking tease! "

Sure Roxal, of course you can." I pat the seat next to me, and Axel still doesn't stop his friggin hands! I glare harshly at him, but he only scratches behind my cat ears in just the right spot. I purr and nuzzle into his hand, forgetting that Roxal was there. I blush and I stop purring before I turn to back to our son.

"I think I'm old enough now, so I was wondering if I could start school." Yes, technically nobodies age, but we just don't show it. Each of us stopped aging at certain points. Vexen didn't stop aging until much later than the rest of us, so that's why he looks so old. But me and Axel are stuck looking like teenagers, and Roxal took after us. He's about 16 now, but looks a bit older.

His hair is special, the front blonde and spiked a bit like mine while the back looks like Axel's and styled like his too. His ears and tail are almost the same, blonde tips with the bottom red. He had one blue eye and one green, and he decided to get tattoos just like Axel's. He had on his black combat boots and his favorite green pants with a black under shirt with different shades of grey with a vest/hoodie that has a black and white checkered stripe with some red. He was wearing his favorite hand glove on one hand and a black and white checkered ring on the other hand. It's like his signature outfit. He barley ever wears his cloak, but he will once he gets his powers and he goes on missions.

"Well, where were you thinking of going?" I hope it's that one school that Xemnas approves of…The ONLY school he's approved of… His tail swishes around nervously. "There's this one school that I found where people with special talents go to. Like where Vexia is gonna go. I was thinking that I could go there too, since I have special talents." I perk up my ears at this.

"So you finally got your powers?" For Roxal and Vexia, they have to wait for their powers to come, unlike us. Roxal's ears droop and he shakes his head no. "I'm sorry Roxal, soon. Don't worry." I stroke his hair and he sighs.

"Anyway, can I go?" My eyes soften at his puppy dog eyes and I look up at Axel. "Can he Axel?" _I_ don't see why not, thankfully it's the one Xemnas is okay with. Axel sighs and rolls his eyes teasingly before grinning.

"I don't see why not. You actually _want_ an education, unlike most people." *Cough* Axel, *Cough* Roxal's eyes go wide and his face breaks into a grin. "Really!? I can!? Oh thank you guys! You're the best parents ever!"

He hugs us tightly before heading out of our room –aka Axel's- and shouting for his best friend Vexia, his cat tail swishing excitedly. I smile after him, then at Axel. "You're a big mush ball to Roxal." I scowl and I stick my tongue out at him.

"So? His puppy dog eyes are killer."

"Even if he's one quarter _cat_?"

"Oh hush and watch the movie." I lay me head on Axel's chest and I indulge myself in the movie. But then I get bored with it. It's a chick flick, Axel's favorite kind. I start swishing my tail, occasionally running it under Axel's jaw and cheek, watching his reaction and giggling. I actually _miss_ Axel scratching that one spot on my ear… I pout and I nuzzle under Axel's jaw affectionately while purring softly.

"Aw, you're so cute Roxas!" He wraps his arms around my tightly and nuzzles me back. "Axel, are we even watching the movie?" He stretches suddenly and shakes his head no. I smile and turn off the TV. "I'll be right back Axel, I need to pee." He laughs as I struggle to get up. "Wait, are those my boxers?" I quickly rush to the bathroom.

"No!"

"Roxas!"

I laugh as I shut the door and lock it. I smirk as I open the cupboards under the sink and I pull out the outfit I bought earlier for this special day. Today was 8/13. Or, as I found out that fangirls _love_ to call it, AkuRoku Day. But, that's not all. Today is me and Axel's anniversary. I grin at my sparkling ring as I slip into my new attire. Axel better freaking appreciate al the trouble I'm going through just for him to do me… I have a bit of trouble with the bows, but I manage. I turn off the light and I open the door slowly.

I hear Axel messing around in the closet. I smirk and I quietly make my way over to the bed. I climb on it and I sit against the headboard, crossing my legs, making the skirt rise up to show off a lot of skin above the checkered garters. I was dressed in a black and red velvety maids outfit with black with red bows everywhere. Axel finally steps out of the closet wearing a pair of loose flame pajama pants sitting low on his hips. I could tell he didn't have boxers on. He stops cold at the sight of me and I grin at him. I leisurely run my hand up my leg, stopping at the knee.

"Happy anniversary Axel." I knew he was already hard from when we were watching the movie, so by now he must be a mess under that loose fabric. I grin even wider, showing off my canines while his eyes go wide as plates. "Axie like?" He slowly grins at me, looking feral as he stalks over.

"Oh, I like." I slowly get on my hands and knees, stretching my butt in the air and my tail swishing around in excitement. "What about me? I wanna have some fun too."

Axel climbs on the bed, sitting behind me so that my rear is in his face. I can tell that my skirt is showing off my black lacy panties proudly to Axel, causing him to smirk.

"Oh, you will." He slides his warm hand up the back of my thigh, causing me to squeak. Suddenly I feel him leaning over me, pressing his arousal to my ass. His hot breath fills my ear as he chuckles. "I'll show you some real fun, _Roxas_."

I shudder at how he purrs out my name like that. I nod weakly, making him laugh deeply, _sexily_. His hand snakes its way up to my ass, squeezing it. I moan and I grind back into his lap, causing him to groan hotly into my ear. "_Axel_." I purr out his name, sounding like a moan. Axel chuckles and nips at my ear before he pulls away. I turn around and I find him sitting back against the headboard, looking over me. I blush and I straddle his waist.

"What?" Axel laughs and moves his hands to my hips. "Roxas, you are truly too cute. And, before anything gets too intimate, I wanna give you your present."

Well, at least we're getting somewhere… I smile at him as he leans over and digs under his bed. "Axel, I thought we agreed no gifts this year?" Axel sits back up with a small sized box wrapped in mini chakram wrapping paper with red ribbon. "I know, I know. Just open it." I roll my eyes and I take the gift.

"I love the wrapping paper." He just grins at me. I let my curiosity take over and I rip into the box while Axel laughs at my enthusiasm. I open the white box, and I gasp. I cover my mouth with tears in my eyes. Axel smiles and picks up the necklace.

He had gotten me a necklace with a bright silver chain, but the thing that left me breathless was the main piece. It was a glass heart with a flame inside of it, twisting around in a graceful dance, but it was contained. The outside had one word inscribed on it. AkuRoku.

"Like it?"

I look up at Axel and I smile, tears streaming down my face. "Oh Axel, I love it!" I hold the heart in my palm, watching the flames dance. "How on earth did you get the flames in here?" He chuckles and puts it on me before answering.

"Vexen helped me freeze the heart around the flame to preserve it forever. It represents our love. Eternal, just like this flame. If it ever goes out, then that's the day I'll stop loving you."

"But, it's never gonna go out..." He grins and watches the flame.

"Exactly. So, that means I'll never stop loving you."

"But why a heart shape?" Axel laughs as if the answers so obvious. "Since we don't have beating hearts, this will have to be the next best thing. This is my heart, to you, Roxas." Even more tears come, falling on my glass heart. "A-Axel, I love you so f-fucking much…"

He hugs me tightly while cooing in my ear. "I love you too Roxas. Now, time for smex."

He swipes the paper and box off the bed and tackles me to the bed. I giggle, feeling the heat of the glass heart on my chest. Axel reaches over and grabs our new heated lube and box of condoms and places it next to my head. I tangle my hands in his hair, marveling over how soft it is. His warm hand slides up my skirt, making me giggle/purr at the sensation as my tail runs across his neck and jaw. Axel chuckles and rests his forehead on mine as his hand creeps up further.

"You're so cute Roxy! You wanna make me pinch your cheeks!" I scowl at him as he fingers my panties. "Way to ruin a mood Axie bear." Axel cocks his eye brow at me. "Axie bear?" I blush under his gaze and I turn my head away. "Sorry, I kinda like it."

Axel hums and starts to lick and nibble on my neck. "Call me what ever you want baby." I smile as he continues to examine my neck with kisses and bites as he slides off my underwear that is fucking _itchy! _I grin up at him seductively. "Mhn, time for my fun?" Axel smirks down at me as his hand ghosts over my erection. I arch into him and I mewl in pleasure. I can feel Axel's hot breath filling my sounds as he chuckles, nipping my ear.

"Nah ah! I wanna save the foreplay for after the hot, sweaty, passionate sex."

As he says this, he slathers lube on his fingers. "But you still have your pants on." I say with my pout. He smirks down at me and winks. "Take 'em off them Roxy babe." I blush, but with I reach up and I pull down his pj pants, revealing his own rock hard erection.

"Still manages to throw me off on how it can fucking fit." I muter under my breath as he opens the condom with his teeth. As he takes the cherry flavored plastic out from the shiny foil, I take it from him with a smirk. "Nah ah! _I_ put it on."

Axel grins down at me before biting and nipping at my neck. I slide on the condom over his pre-cuming length, feeling the heat emanating off of it. I coat his erection in lube as he bites down on my neck. "A-Axel!" I moan in pleasure. He chuckles against my skin and pulls away. As I spread my legs for him, his hands travel back up my thighs and lift up my skirt. He grins and wolf whistles as he presses against my entrance. I blush and I glare at him, my tail wrapping around his thigh.

"It's the end of the world until you get a peak under my skirt, isn't it Axel?" He laughs and pushes in a bit, making me whimper in pain. He kisses my cheek as he goes in deeper until he's all the way to the hilt. "G-God, we only screwed only about an hour ago and you're still so tight." He-he, I may have over exaggerated a bit... I manage a glare as I whimper a bit.

"A-Axel, I'm ready." He nods and slowly thrust in and out of me, grabbing my hips tightly. I moan as he picks up speed until he reaches a fast, rhythmic pace that always drives me wild. I bury my hands in his hair and I turn my head to the side. "Take me Axel!" I wrap my legs around his waist tightly as I sit up, starting to ride him while he keeps up the humping and thrusting. "Gladly."

He purrs at me. He grabs my hips and pounds into me as I lift my hips, grinding down. I scream out his name over and over while I remove my hands from his head before I start pulling it out and I clutch his shoulders instead. "Axel, nnnmn, god, ah! Yes!" He starts biting my neck, muffling his moans and leaving no place free of his love bites.

"Yes, god yes Axel!" He reaches down and in time to animalistic thrusts he pumps me hard. It adds on to the pleasure, it was all too much. Axel suckling on my neck, having him pound into my prostate, the feeling of Axel's calloused hand pumping me hard… I buck into his hand while screaming his name one last time before cuming hard all over him and a bit on me.

"Fuck, Roxas!" He grabs my hips again and slams into me one last time before cuming into my tight hole, filling me up and some leaking on my legs. We stay like that, panting hard while I bury my neck in his shoulder. "Now _that,_ was hot, steamy sex." Axel chuckles as his hand slides down my clothed back. "I like this outfit. The skirt is short enough so that I can still cum into your hot, tight hole."

I lift my head and I grin at him. "Round two?" He chuckles and pulls out of me. "Sorry kitty, foreplay now, more sex later." I grin as he tackles me to the mattress after disposing of the condom. I nuzzle under his neck while purring softly.

"And they call me the animal."

**Roxal's P.O.V~!**

After I left Mom and Dad's room, I ran straight to Vexia. She's been my best friend ever since I was born. I think it's because we're both different, so we can understand each other more. Plus, she's the only teenager around here from my era. Yeah yeah, we don't age and crap like that, but Vexia gets my inner teen angst. Okay, I _definitely_ get my dramatic side from Dad.

As I walk the halls of Castle Oblivion, I'm greeted by my Uncles all over the place. I love them to death, they are so _cool_! I mean, who _wouldn't_ love guys who could kick a dude's ass in 2.5 seconds or less? I come to Vexia's door and I knock excitedly.

"Vexia, its Roxal!"

"Come in!"

I excitedly push open her door to be greeted by the regular smells of her perfume that she always wears. I find her on her black and red bed, messing with her ears. She was dressed in a pair of black pajama bottoms with a red tank top, her hair in a mess bun. "Ready for bed?" She nods and stretches. "You aren't? It's past 11."

I shrug and I sit on her bed, admiring her Skillet and Never Shout Never posters. "Couldn't sleep. So I decided to practice to see if I got my powers, trying to work up the nerve to ask my parents if I can go to that one school you're going to." Vexia looks up at me. "Did you ask?" I nod.

"And they said?!" I smirk and at my nails. "Well, thanks to my awesome puppy dog eyes, they caved. I'm starting tomorrow." Vexia grins from ear to ear and glomps me in a hug. "Holy crap, Roxal! That's awesome!" She pulls away, still grinning.

"I hope we have classes together! What do you think the other student's will be like?" I shrug, sharing in her enthusiasm. "Don't know. But we'll find out tomorrow." I yawn suddenly, tiredness taking over me.

"Well, I better head to bed Vex." I glance at the door, and I sigh loudly. I stretch out on her bed, curling up contently. "I'm too lazy to get all the way back to my room. Plus, it's mom and dad's anniversary…" Vexia rolls her eyes, getting my meaning.

"That's fine. You know where the blankets are. And you have some pajama pants in my closet too. The floors all yours bro." I nod in thanks before getting up. Me and Vexia are used to spending the night I each others room like this. She's like a sister to me! But, aren't all best friends like that? As I switch into only my pajama bottoms, I curl up on the floor with a heavy blanket as Vexia turns off the light.

"Night Ro Ro."

"Night Vexi."

**Later the next morning~!**

"You two look absolutely adorable!"

Uncle Demyx squeals as he buries his husband Uncle Zex in a hug, looking us over. We were dressed in our school uniforms, black slacks with a white under shirt and a light blue blazer with the school's crest on the jacket and a tie to match. Vexia's wearing the school's uniform, a pleated black, red, and gray skirt with the same top including the tie. Her pink/blonde hair is pulled back into a messy bun with black eye liner making her eyes stand out more. We blush and look away in embarrassment.

"This outfit if ridiculous…" I tug at my tie, wanting to rip it to shreds. "Don't mess up that tie! I spent hours re-doing Axel's work!" Mom comes into the main entry way with a camera followed by a grinning Axel. "Aw, mom! No pictures!" Suddenly Marluxia and Vexen join the party.

"I think pictures would be an excellent idea!" Marluxia comes up to Vexia and pinches her cheeks. "You're so grown up Vexia! My little baby is going to school!" As Vexia swats him away Dad sneaks over to me. He starts to adjust my tie.

"Excited?" I shake my head. "More like nervous." He smiles at me. "Don't worry Roxal. If you have Roxas's side, then you'll have everybody in love with you! If you have my side, you'll be quite the flirt." He winks at me with a smirk. I roll my eyes with a laugh.

"I'll be sure to test that out." Dad nods, grinning down at me. "Roxal, we're so proud of you. No matter what happens today, always remember that. Got it memorized?" I smirk up at my Dad.

"I got it memorized."

After hugs from everybody and teary goodbyes, we use a passage way created by Vexen to get to our new school. When we get there, the school is a lot smaller than first thought, and there aren't many students. But then again, this school is for 'special talents' kids, or something like that. I look over at Vexia.

"Ready?" She laughs.

"Nope. You?" I smirk back.

"Hell no. Let's show bitches how it's done."

She laughs as we walk up the school steps.

**Later that day~!**

So far, my day sucks…

First, my locker combo was wrong, so I got angry and smashed it in. At least it opened… Then, I have everybody _starring_ at my ears, tail, hair, and eyes! It's really pissing me off how I can't walk through the damn hall without a bunch of people starring at me! I thought this school was for people with specialness or some bull like that?! Well rawr to you to pal! I'm currently on my way to lunch, my first 5 periods being the WORST.

I don't think anybody got any learning done, not with the teaches spending about the whole period on where I came from, why I look like this, why I'm half _cat_… Over all, those bitches can bite me! I'm sick of this place already! Oh I can't wait until my fire powers come, and then I could toast all those kids who stare at me, laughing while their bodies burn for ever even gazing upon my greatness! …Or maybe just ignore them… I sigh as I in a hand through my hair. I wonder how Vexia is doing.

"RO RO~!"

Speaking of the devil… I feel a weight against my back, legs wrapping around my waist while arms go for my neck. "Vexi~!" I say with fake enthusiasm as I make my way in the cafeteria. Vexia starts to play with my ears. "Aw, kitty having a bad day?" I glare at people starring at us.

"Yes. I'm so sick of people starring at me!" Vexia suddenly laughs. "Roxal, just be yourself and ignore everybody. It's working out for me and I'm having a blast so far! Just, have fun!" I grin up at her. "You always know what to say, huh Vexi?" She smirks back and nods.

"Now, on to more important things."

"Like what?"

She grins I makes a fist, pumping it in the air. "FOR NARNIA!" I laugh as I pump my fist to. "Narnia can suck it. FOR FOOD!"

Vexia and me laugh our asses off as we enter the cafeteria. It's really small too, only about the size of two large class rooms. It's squeezing in a few tables and a long line of food with trays and utensils. Outside the windows I could see people eating on the lawn, and a few students still inside. Everybody inside all turns their attention to us, and I suddenly hold back a blush. I'm not used to this many people starring at me at once… Vexia starts playing with my cat ears.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur! Sleepy kitty, happy kitty, purr purr purr." I glance up at Vexia. "Why are you singing soft kitty?" Vexia grins down at me. "Duh! You're quarter cat! So it only makes absolute sense!" I laugh and roll my eyes. "If you say so."

She nods and pulls on my spikes. "Now, onward!" I smirk up at her. "Where are we going to sit genius?" She returns my smirk. "Thanks, I know I'm pretty smart too. And… you figure it out, my brain needs a rest!" I roll my eyes before scanning the cafeteria.

"Dude…are you a…cat? And…a bunny?"

I tense at this. I look over to give the asshole hell, but I stop by the smile on their face. They had spiky hair like mom's, but styled a bit differently. And it was brown with a touch of blonde. They had hazel eyes to match.

"My names Cleon. Stupid name, I know. Just call me Cle. Sorry if I sounded rude, but I don't see many half cats and half bunnies around." I smile back. "Nah, its fine. I'm starting to get used to all the questions and stares. My names Roxal and this is Vexia. And I'm QUARTER cat." I get a confused look. I laugh and scratch the back of my head.

"Our story is…interesting…"

Cle grins at us. "Sit with me and my friends. Please? I'm sure we all wanna here the story." I look up at Vexia with a satisfied smirk. "Found a spot, lazy ass." She frowns down at me and scoffs. "Being lazy is an _art_, Roxal. One that I happen to master in."

I snort and roll my eyes as I follow Cleon to the table. "_I'm_ the cat here; shouldn't _I_ be the lazy one?" She shrugs as we near the table. "Oh don't get me wrong, you _are_ lazy. I'm just the master of it." We share in a laugh as we finally reach the table.

"As you probably seen there aren't many people here in the school. Not many enroll here 'cuz of the qualifications, but some manage. Everybody, this is Roxal and Vexia."

'Everybody' was a total of about 2 people. There was a girl with long black/brown hair tied back in a long braid with greenish eyes messing with a boy with hair that looks exactly like mom's, but is brown with a touch of blonde. His eyes were around the same type of blue as moms too. He was laughing in return to the brown haired girl. They look up at us and grin brightly.

"Hey Cle! Who's this?" Cleon grins at them and sits next to the girl. "Name's Roxal. Commit it to memory." Vexia snorts with laughter and utters her own greeting. "Vexia. My friends call me Vexi. Or they would if I had any friends." She plops down in front of the boy with a smirk. I scoff at her. "Oh yea, I'm so not here." I sit next to Vexia as the they all share a laugh.

"Anyway, my name is Zacari and this is Terren."

"Strange names." I mutter. Zacari laughs and shakes her head.

"My dad is Zach and my mom is Aerith. So, they came up with Zacari. Call me Ari, though. Zacari, is too boyish."

"And my name's like that too." Terren pipes up. "My dad's Terra and my other dad is Ventus. What's up with your names? And if you don't mind explaining, the extra animal parts?" If both his parents are guys, then how did he come to be? I mean, the reason Axel and Roxas where able to have _me_ was a legit way. I glance at Vexia who shrugs.

"Well, it's a…strange story to say the least. My Uncle, her dad," I nods towards Vexia. "is a scientist. So he decided to do a little experiment with the zodiac. He went around the castle talking to everybody about what type of animal they would most be like. Then he made a potion where they would turn into that animal for god knows why, and slipped it into everybody's food. And on accident, his own. The next morning, everyone turned into a zodiac animal. My father Axel turned into a sheep, and my other dad Roxas turned into a cat." Vexia plays with her ears. "And my dad Vexen was a bunny while my other dad Marluxia turned into a dog." I blush at the next part. "And so Roxas, he went into…heat. And Axel, being the charmer he is, was there to….satisfy….Roxas…."

Oh GOD! How fucking _embarrassing_! A light pink tinges Vexia's cheeks.

"Same with Vexen and Marluxia…" "So, I was created. Half cat Roxal and half bunny Vexia." They all blink at us. Terren was the first to react. "You have two dads too? I'm not surprised, a lot of people here do. That story is very…interesting… Cleon pipes up next.

"And where do you live? You said castle… Are you living with a princess?!"

I laugh and I shake my head. "Far from it. The closet we'll ever get to a princess is Marluxia." Vexia punches my arm, but is snickering too. Marluxia is proud of his flamboyant personality, and so is Vexia. "So where do you live?" I shrug half halfheartedly. "World that never was."

Suddenly Ari squeals loudly.

"Oh my god! Do you mean you live with _the_ Organization 13?!" I glance at Vexia who shrugs in return. "Yea. So?" She leans forward, a strange gleam in her eye.

"You have to tell me all about it! Do Axel and Roxas kiss a lot? Are they really romantic with each other? Is Marluxia _that_ obsessed with flowers?" She keeps spewing off questions, and to tell the truth, it's hurting my head. I stand up abruptly, leaving Vexia to fend off the questions.

"Glad to know my first friends ever only care about a bunch of fangirl crap. Cya later Vexi."

As I storm out of the cafeteria I take out my IPod and turn on my Skillet playlist. I put my head phones that are around my neck and put them over my ears, listening to my favorite band. I venture outside, heading straight for the large fountain with a bench surrounding it. I lay down on it, relaxing. I'm lucky because my next class is study hall, so I doubt they'll care if I skip. I close my eyes and I immerse myself in the music as it switches songs. I smirk as my favorite song comes on before singing it loud and proud. I've always loved singing.

"You come to me with scars on your wrist. You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this"

I open my mouth sing the girl part, but another melodic voice fills in, loud enough to be heard over my music.

"I just came to say goodbye, didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine." I open my eyes and I stare at the sky. That voice… is _beautiful_. It's so angelic; I'm already addicted to it! I decide to keep singing.

"But I know it's a lie. This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be."

At the music break I sit up and look around for the voice.

"Your parents say everything is your fault. But they don't know you like I know you. They don't know you at all."

I look over, and my breath catches in my throat. Standing there is a girl. A beautiful, goddess like girl. She has long hair, the top of it slightly spiky brown while the rest of the length is silver and pulled back into a low pony tail and her eyes are a golden brown with flecks of silver in them. Her legs are long and smooth; her arms are so, soft looking… She's absolutely stunning.

"So sick of when they say it's just a phase, you'll be o.k., you're fine."

I continue after she sings her part with so much soul.

"But I know it's a lie. This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be. The last night away from me…"

During the music break she comes over and sits next to me, so close that I have to hold back a blush. Her eyes are so kind.

"The night is so long when everything's wrong. If you give me your hand I will help you hold on. Tonight, Tonight."

She grabs my hand, making my heart speed up.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be." She smiles, making my heart stutter. She sings the last part with me, our voices working smoothly together.

"I won't let you say goodbye, I'll be your reason why. The last night away from me, Away from me."

As soon as the song ends, I all but rip off my head phones and pause my IPod before starring the newcomer. I blink at her. She blinks back.

"Well then." She laughs. I think I'm dead, 'cuz she must be one of heaven's angels… I should stop listening to Dad when he's hitting on Mom… She sticks her hand out to me.

"Sorku." I grin and I take her hand in mine. "Roxal." She cocks her head to the side with a grin. "Interesting name." I smirk back. "And Sorku is so normal?" She smirks back cockily.

"And having cat ears and a tail is an everyday thing?" I scowl at her and I turn my head away, flattening my ear against my head. "If you came over here to make fun of me, then you're wasting your breath." I feel a warm hand touch my cat ear, stroking at. I turn back to her with wide eyes to see a bright smile.

"I always loved cats." I smirk at her and I lean closer. "Well I'm a stray. Can I come home with you?" She giggles and shakes her head while rolling her eyes.

"Very funny. And no, I don't think that I can take you home with me anyways. The cops might be a bit angry if I kidnapped you." I grin even wider. "It's not kidnapping if the victim's willing." She smiles back after another bright laugh.

"You're lucky you're cute or else you would be on the ground rolling in pain by now." She called me cute! Keep it together Roxal, be like Dad! "I'm not cute! I'm a sexy beast."

…Oh god, shoot me now! Surprisingly, she shrugs with a lopsided grin.

"Alright, I admit it. I was wrong. You're a sexy beast. At least one of us is remotely good looking." She mumbles the last part, but I hardly caught it. I was too caught up on the fact that she called me a SEXY BEAST! Holy crap… nose, don't you even fucking bleed… She laughs and continues stroking my ear, causing me to draw a blank mind.

"So where did you come from?" I roll my eyes and sigh loudly. "A long, long story." She laughs and shakes her head. "I mean what class?" I blush lightly and I glance at the ground. "Oh. Um, lunch, actually. And I have a free period and I was told that you're allowed to skip it." She nods in confirmation.

"Cool! That means we have this period together." I grin at her. More time with Sorku? Gladly.

"So whacha doing around here by the fountain?" She shrugs and looks up the large structure. "I always come here during this period. And I heard your singing so I decided to do a duet. You mind?" I quickly shake my head with a lopsided grin. "Never!" She smiles back.

"Good. You know, you're a really awesome singer. I love Skillet, and I like it even more when other people aren't afraid to sing it out loud." I grin at her and I shrug. "I loves me my Skillet."

Loves me my Skillet?! God, I'm such a dork!

"And you're an amazing singer too, you know that?" She blushes and looks away, fiddling with her skirt. "Oh, I'm not that good." I roll my eyes and I use my tail to cup her chin, turning it so she's looking at me. "You don't give yourself enough credit." We stare into each others eyes, not noticing the other leaning closer to each other.

"Your singing is beautiful, Sorku. You have a talent. And I heard what you said earlier. Why would you think you're not good looking?" A light blush tinges her cheeks and she looks down.

"Roxal," I drop my tail to her lap, and she starts stroking it "do you know how much it hurts me to have to wear this uniform everyday? It takes self confidence to wear this damned short ass skirt everyday, and that's something that I don't have. I'm not attractive, and never will be. I have weird hair! It's mostly fucking _silver_, my skin tone is uneven, my eyes are screwed up, my _name_ is-"

"Perfect." She looks up, and I realize she's crying. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not the model of the year. I get that you_ think _that you don't have self confidence. What I _don't_ get, is why you're bashing yourself. You say your hair is weird." I gesture to mine. "Half red, half blonde, styled strangely. Hell, I love with a whole _castle_ full of people with crazy ass hair! And your skin tone is a perfect color, it makes me just want to feel it to see if it is truly as soft as it looks." I grab her hand, stroking it with my thumb.

"And eyes? Don't even get me started. I have one green ad one blue! Pretty bad ass, if you ask me. And _my_ name? I find it absolutely _fitting_. I love everything about me, but not in that conceded way. I see _no_ reason to hate myself just because I'm _me_. I was born the _exact_ way that I was meant to be, so there's no point in changing myself to become 'popular' in others eyes. And Sorku, in my eyes, this is gonna be the cheesiest thing ever, but I think that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I think everything about you is perfect. And again, cheesiness coming your way, just sitting here while your big, shinning eyes are staring at me is driving me crazy with wanting to kiss yo- Mnh!"

My eyes widen as Sorku presses her lips to mine, her eyes screwed shut. Holy mother of god, as this real?! I kiss back, as if seeing if this gorgeous, wonderful, _amazing_ girl, is really right here, kissing me. I slide my hand to her cheek and the other to her hip while my tail curls around her waist while she bunches her hands tentatively in my hair. As she presses against me shyly, I smile against her lips before licking them, asking for entrance. She suddenly pulls back, her face red.

Fuck!

I screwed up!

Damn it!

Shit, I'm so screwed!

Sorku giggles nervously. "Roxal, I-I don't know how to…kiss. I'm sure I'm bad at it, and I'm sorry for jumping you like that. It's just, nobody has ever said anything like that to me before, and you said you wanted to kiss me, so I-"

I lean in and capture her lips again in a short, caressing kiss. "Sorku, I _do_ want to kiss you. When you pulled away I thought I _majorly_ screwed up. And it's okay." I cup her cheek and I lean in close, our lips a hare away. "I can teach you." She smirks suddenly. "I'm looking forward to it." I lean in again, connecting our lips with a smile gracing mine.

"Oi, lookie here. My favorite freak, Sorku. Who are you hooking up with now?"

She pulls away and jumps up quickly, glaring at an approaching boy while clenching her fists tightly. The other teen has shoulder length blonde hair with some silver around the top half with angry golden eyes that hold a hint of warmness. The strange eyes stare right at me with a smirk gracing his lips.

"I've heard about _you_. The little kitty cat boy. Half cat, half human, all around freak." I snort and sit back with a smirk. "I'm only quarter cat, dumb ass. Get it right or go back to elementary school."

The kid glares back at me and walks closer. "Now you've got kitty over here defending you, lamer? And I thought you couldn't get any worse."

"Shut up and get back to your short bus Seiner!" My eyes widen as I sit up before I burst out laughing, falling on my back. "Seiner? _Seiner_?! God, how pathetic can you get?" I sit up to see Sorku giving me a scared look before turning to Seiner and going neutral, like she doesn't care about anything that he might do. Seiner glares harshly at me while I stand up with a grin. He frowns and comes up to me. I hold back more laughs for fear of busting a rib. Seiner is a lot less intimidating when you got Axel's height…

"Unless you want me to pound you into the cement with my fist, I would stand down and leave me to take care of this freak." He nods towards Sorku, whose eyes flash with sadness before she looks away. I cross my arms, narrowing my eyes. "And 'take care of' would mean?"

He smirks up at me. "Wouldn't you like to know, lamer? Let's just say I'll give her a reason to wear more of her whore make up?" My blood boils as I slowly uncross my arms.

"Take that back. _Now_."

This causes Seiner to laugh and walk towards Sorku. Her eyes narrow and she tries to back away, but Seiner catches her arm and twists it behind her back. She whimpers in pain, struggling against the hold. I clench my fists tightly, my tail and ears bristling.

"Let. _Her_. **GO**!"

Suddenly all the fire that I feel inside me engulf my whole body, but with me feeling no pain. I look down at my hands with wide eyes. Holy _shit_! Seiner's eyes widen too, along with Sorku's. Crap, this will probably be the last time I'll see of Sorku's beautiful self… Seiner throws Sorku into the fountain before taking a few steps back.

"W-Woah, cut it out you freak!"

I watch Sorku fall into the fountain with a shriek, her eyes screwed shut. This makes me absolute _livid_. Suddenly all the flames somehow go back into my body and threw my arm and down to my hand. With a bright red glow, a chakram style keyblade takes place. I raise it high with a shout of happiness.

"HELL YEA! I GOT MY POWERS!"

Sorku gets up on her hands and knees and starts coughing out the water, gaining my attention. I glare over at Seiner who in return tries to hold his glare. He tries to charge past me to get at Sorku, but I quickly go after him with cat like gracefulness. He trips slightly on the water and leans against the middle of the fountain where the water is coming from, catching his breath. I smirk and I swing my keyblade at him, but he ducks and I miss. I end up smashing the fountain to bits, water going everywhere. I see a large bit go towards Sorku, who is trying to stand. My eyes widen as I lunge forward.

"Sorku! Look out!"

She looks up the large chink and goes pale, as if she's going to pass out. I swing the blade again at the large piece, making it shatter and fall into the water. She looks up and around, realizing Seifer had run off and that the piece of concrete is gone. She glomps me in a tight hug while grinning.

"Roxal that was amazing!" She pulls away with a sudden frown. "Why did you save me? I could have handled Seiner…" I smile back and I brush wet hair out of her eyes, glad she's not afraid of me. "No way am I letting my girlfriend getting hurt."

Her eyes widen before she pulls me into another huge hug. "By the way, I don't think you're a freak." I smile and pull away, holding her hips. "You don't? Why?" She smiles sheepishly and holds out her hand. A bright light appears and suddenly a weapon looking like a bat wing with black and red and a yellow star hanging off of the end appears.

My jaw drops.

"You have a keyblade too?!" She nods with a smile. "Yea, my parents are So-"

"SORKU AND ROXAL! GET IN MY OFFICE, NOW!"

We flinch at the harsh voice and look over to see the principle walking over briskly with a deep frown.

Shiiiitttt...

**Present**

We talk with the principle about Roxal for a bit before deciding on letting him go with only the pay of the fountain. Sorry Xemnas… Suddenly a short brunette with spiky brown locks who look as if he's young enough to go to this school bursts in the room and marches straight to the principle. He sticks a finger in his face angrily.

"What are you punishing my daughter for?! She did absolutely nothing, and you PUNISHING her?! That boy over there SAVED HER LIFE," he points to Roxal "and is getting _bullied_ by some absolvent boy, and your PUNISHING THEM?! WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS?!"

Me and Axel's eyes widen at the new parent.

"Sora?!"

Sora turns around with a red face, but it quickly goes away when he sees us. "Axel?! Roxas?!" Suddenly a tall man with silver hair runs in, followed by a young daughter. The tall silverette quickly runs over to Sora and puts his arm around him while looking over at the principle.

"We'll be out of your way now, have a wonderful day."

Sora turns around again in Riku's arms and starts to scream at the principle again before he's dragged out by Riku and the young girl. We nod to the weary man before leaving with Roxal. We end up meeting with Sora, Riku, and the young girl in the lobby. They all turn to look at us before the girl breaks into a smile and walks over to Roxal and grabs his hand, causing him to place a kiss on her forehead. We all stare at them blankly. Roxal looks over at me and Axel.

"Mom, Dad, this is Sorku. My girlfriend." Sorku looks over at a stunned Riku and Sora.

"Dad," she looks at Riku "Daddy," she looks over at Sora "this is my boyfriend Roxal." Me and Sora glance at each at each other before nodding.

"OHMYGODWE'RESOHAPPYFORYOU!"

We glomp the couple in a tight hug while Riku and Axel laugh.

"Approved."

**HAPPY AKUROKU DAY MY LOVLY READERS!**


End file.
